choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Summer, Book 1
Endless Summer, Book 1 is the first book of the Endless Summer series. It is followed by Endless Summer, Book 2. This book will follow the adventures of a group of contest winners at the tropical island of La Huerta, that soon take a darker turn. Summary Adventure and romance await in the tropical paradise of La Huerta. Can you solve the island's mysteries? Chapters Act 1, Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven Adventure and romance await in the tropical paradise of La Huerta. Can you solve the island's mysteries? Your Character and the other students arrive on La Huerta after winning a contest. Soon you realise that there's something very wrong happening, as you arrive to a deserted resort. Act 1, Chapter 2: We've All Got Secrets You and your new friends are completely isolated at a paradise resort. Is it time to panic... or party? You and your friends start exploring the resort, and by night a party happens. Act 1, Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy Venturing into the jungle in search of the missing guests, you and your friends find both paradise and peril... Your Character, Diego, Jake, Quinn, Lila and Aleister start searching for the Shelter, where the missing guests are supposed to be. But what you find in the place is something very different from guests. Act 1, Chapter 4: Cut and Run Stalked by a ferocious beast, you must find a away back to the resort to warn your friends before it catches you! After struggling to escape the beast, you and the others start exploring the Shelter, searching for a way out. It's a good opportunity to discover some secrets about your friends. Act 1, Chapter 5: It's What You're Meant For It's a race against time to escape the island, but destiny has other plans in store for you and your friends... Finally you and your friends get out of the Shelter by venturing into a mysterious cave. But danger is near, and something unexpected will destroy your chances of escaping the island. Act 2, Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You You and your friends come up with a plan for survival... but you'll have to survive each other first! Tension is high between your friends. Are you going to explore the resort with Sean's group to find clues or have fun with Jake's group to relax? Act 2, Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace Tensions in the group hit a breaking point... and only Raj knows how to fix it! You help Raj to organize a party, intending to stop the fights between your friends. Act 2, Chapter 8: You Always Have to Be the Hero Sean leads a dangerous journey to the island's volcano. Do you trust your new friends to keep you safe? You and your friends start the search for the island's Observatory, but a terrible creature is on your way Act 2, Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan... Into the Fire The mysterious Estela returns to save you from a frightening new enemy... but is she the one you should be frightened of? The dangerous journey to the island's volcano continues. Act 2, Chapter 10: No Escape The team gets into the mysterious Observatory... but will they be able to get out? You and your friends are trapped in the Observatory, inside the island's volcano. Will you be able to solve the riddle to get out? And will you finally escape from La Huerta? Act 3, Chapter 11: Rock the Boat Your limits are tested as your group reunites for a journey to the island marina, but none of you could be prepared for what you find... Act 3, Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There A horrifying sea monster blocks your escape from the island... but it might not be the most dangerous threat. Act 3, Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to Be Here A mysterious, telepathic civilization watches from the rainforest, and they want only one thing... you. Act 3, Chapter 14: Last Night On Earth As the Watchers draw near, you and your friends hunker down for the night, with one last chance to tell each other how you feel. Act 3, Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant To End Like This The Watchers have come for you. Can your friends rally together to stop them? Chapter 16: Here's to Adventure The resort is under seige... and not all of you will escape in time. New Gameplay features Acts Endless Summer is divided into several narrative acts of around 5 chapters long. It does not cost additional keys to progress through acts (progression happens as normal, using keys to unlock new chapters). At the end of each act, your progress is evaluated and you are treated to all or part of a bonus scene, depending on how many clues you have collected. Clues As you proceed through the chapters, you will collect "clues" that offer insight into the mysteries surrounding La Huerta. These clues don't actually lead you to many conclusions, but if you collect them all, you are treated to a bonus scene at the end of the act. If you collect most, but not all, of the clues in an act, you will still be treated to part of the bonus scene. Some clues are obtained simply by progress, many are obtained through making the right choices, and a few cost diamonds, either directly or indirectly. The clue system makes this the first Choices story to include bonus scenes unlocked without directly paying a diamond cost. Related to clues are the dossiers that can be found in Chapters 6, 10, and 11. Collecting them all (conventional premium choices with diamond costs) unlocks an epilogue and a final puzzle. Friendship indicator Unlike other Choices stories, where you are simply told your relationships with other characters are improved or damaged, significant characters in Endless Summer have a friendship emoji right next to their name whenever they speak. The color and face on the emoji indicates the nature of that character's relationship to Your Character. The emoji range from an angry blue face for enemies to a laughing orange face for very good friends. Whenever you make a choice other characters approve or disapprove of, a quick indicator will pop up informing you how by many points your relationship has changed. Characters with friendship indicators are Your Character's classmates (Diego, Sean, Quinn, Grace, Aleister, Craig, Michelle, Raj, Zahra, and Estela) as well as Jake, Lila and IRIS. Unanswered Questions * In Chapter 12, if you choose to use diamonds and speak to (who is later known as Varyyn) he somehow knows Jake and Sean's zodiac signs, how? Trivia * The fox is purple instead of blue on the cover. * The cover features three of Your Character's four love interests: Jake, Quinn, and Sean. * This is the second Choices story in which you can select your gender at character creation (after "Most Wanted, Book 1"). * This is the first Choices story to feature implicitly bisexual love interests who are interested in Your Character regardless of gender. Previous stories have featured implicitly bisexual protagonists (i.e., The Freshman and The Crown and the Flame) with fixed gender. * In Chapter 6, if you choose to go investigate Rourke office with Sean, you will have a chance to enter the password to his computer. If you enter the correct one: ALccADDSccUP, your character will create a temporal paradox, and be thrown through time and space until a guardian of the fourth dimension appears and resets everything for you. The password is only usable in a bonus scene if you collect all the dossiers on you and your friends (in-universe, providing the clues you need to figure out the password). The dossiers can be found in Chapter 6 (after failing to gain access to the computer), Chapter 10, and Chapter 11. * This book appears to have a pattern when it comes to chapter names. They appear to be named after direct quotes from that chapter. For example, the title of Chapter 5 - It's What You're Meant For - is said by Estela towards Your Character when the latter tells the former that they either want to help the former in her mission, or that they will find out what she's doing, and she simply commands them to "go back to their cushy college life". * On Thursday December 7, Pixelberry released the soundtracks for the series. Soundtracks Endless Summer - Adventurer's Theme| Endless Summer - Kickback| Endless Summer - Surf and Sand| Endless Summer - Legends of the Past| Endless Summer - Whispered Farewell| Endless Summer - The Hunted| Endless Summer - At Dawn, We Rise| Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer Category:Mystery